Die letzte Reise
by linthal
Summary: Wie ging es nach dem Tode Elessar mit Legolas und Gimli weiter UPDATE Kapitel 5 ist online
1. Default Chapter

Dies ist meine erste Fanfict. Nachdem ich das Buch gelesen hatte, wollte ich unbedingt herausfinden wie Legolas und Gimli aufs Meer hinaus fuhren und ob der Zwerg mitgekommen ist und wenn ja warum. Aber wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst gibt es im Buch nur einige Andeutungen darüber. Und deshalb hab ich mir meine eigene Geschichte zusammen gereimt ;-)

Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen.

Alle gefundenen Rechtsschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten J 

So und jetzt noch das übliche, die Figuren gehören alle J.R.R. Tolkin und ich will bestimmt kein Geld damit verdienen. 

**Die letzte Reise**

Immer lauter und eindringlicher wurde der Ruf der Möwen. Nun da der König tot war hielt ihn nichts mehr in Mittelerde, außer…

Ja außer der Freundschaft zu Gimli, den Elbenfreund. Für die Menschen hatte er eine lange Zeit in Mittelerde verbracht, doch ihn kam es nur wie langer Augenblick vor.

In den 121 Jahren ihrer Freundschaft war ihm der Zwerg wirklich ein wahrer Freund geworden. 

Jetzt musste er ihn zurücklassen, denn seine letzte Reise kann er nur alleine antreten. Er hatte ihm auch noch nichts von seinem Entschluss gesagt, denn er wollte ihn nicht in Zweifel bringen.

Er der Herr der Glitzerden Grotten in denen er so glücklich war, und die wie Legolas sich auch eingestehen musste wirklich wunderschön waren. 

Legolas war sich seiner Sache sicher, er wollte auf das Meer hinaus, er würde sich auf den Weg zu nach Valinor machen. Valinor die Stadt der Valar in Aman. Er wollte den Anduin abwärts aufs Meer hinaus segeln und von dort die Insel Aman erreichen.

Er würde sie wieder sehen und vielleicht hatten sie dort die Chance die sie in Mittelerde nie bekommen haben. Seine thurin seron (geheime Geliebte), er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, wie konnte er sie nur seine geheime Geliebte nennen. Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal wie er für sie empfand. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht als er an seine Zeit in Bruchtal zurück dachte, damals vor dem Ringkrieg. 

Er war mit seinem Vater dem Ruf Elrods gefolgt um über das Schicksal Mittelerdes zu entscheiden und gleich nach der Ankunft sah er sie.

Sie war wunderschön und sie hatte einen Zauber in sich der selbst für einen Elben außergewöhnlich war. Sie gingen ein paar Mal durch das weitläufige Gelände Bruchtals und sprachen und schwiegen miteinander. Am Tage des geheimen Rates wollte er mit sprechen, er wollte ihr seine Gefühle für sie erklären, als der Rat beendet war und er zu ihr eilte um mit ihr zu sprechen fand er sie in ihren Räumen. Er klopfte an und nach dem er eingetreten war sagte sie ihm das sich das Volk Bruchtals auf den Weg zu den grauen Anfurten mache und wie sehr sie sich darauf freue, endlich wieder in Frieden und Ruhe leben zu können. Sie sah so glücklich aus und dieser Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schmerzte ihn. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen wie viel er für sie empfand, er musste sie gehen lassen. 

Er wollte nicht das sie in Mittelerde beliebe nur seinetwegen. Niemand wusste wie es für Mittelerde weitergehen würde und was wäre wenn ihre Mission scheitern würde und die Dunkelheit über Mittelerde hereinbrechen würde. Nein er würde es sich nie verzeihen, und so schwieg er und verlies sie in dem Gedanken sie nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Er prägte sich ihr Gesicht ein und diesen Ausdruck des absoluten Glücks in ihren Augen und so trug er sie ihn seinem Herzen, die ganzen Jahre. Doch nun sah er zuminderst eine Chance für sie, wenn auch nur eine Kleine.

Immer noch lächelnd kam er in die Gegenwart zurück, es gab noch viel zu tun. Heute Nacht würde er wieder in die Wälder zu seinem Geheimnis gehen, es musste noch fertiggestellt werden.

Und doch sein Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken seinen Freund Gimli zurückzulassen.

Nun egal, er wollte sich nicht mehr mit der Möglichkeit befassen einfach mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er dachte sich so würde es leichter für beide sein.

*****

Doch er hatte nicht mit dem Gespür seines Freundes gerechnet, Gimli wusste längst was in Legolas vorging .Er war sich sicher das der Tod Elessars damit zu tun hatte und dieser verdammte Elb nur seine Gefühle nicht zeigen wollte.

Doch in der langen Zeit ihrer Wanderungen hatte Gimli gelernt mit diesem Elb umzugehen, er wusste wenn er nur lange genug warten würde, dann würde auch dieser Sturkopf über seinen Schatten springen und mit ihm sprechen, wie so oft.

Er machte sich Sorgen und doch wollte er darauf warten das Legolas zu ihm kommen würde.

Doch Legolas kam nicht, er wurde abweisender und verschlossener, und nach einer Zeit konnte es Gimli nicht mehr nur auf den Tod des Königs schieben. 

Nein es musste noch etwas anderes in seinem Herzen vorgehen, worüber Legolas nicht mit ihm sprechen konnte. Gimli beschloss Legolas auf seinen einsamen Wanderungen durch die Wälder Ithiliens zu folgen und vielleicht so etwas über das Geheimnis seines Freundes herauszufinden. 

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Wie sollte er einem Elben folgen der nicht gehört und gesehen werden wollte. Nun ja es halft nicht sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, er musste es einfach versuchen.

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich über das Reich des Elbenkönigs von Ithilien, Gimli versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu bewegen. Er schlich sich durch den Garten, die Dunkelheit  gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, doch er wusste das sie einem scharfen Elbenauge kein Hindernis bieten würde ihn zu erspähen.

Er machte sich nichts vor, es würde aussichtslos sein Legolas unbemerkt  zu folgen, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Und er suchte sich einen günstig gelegenen Strauch hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte und gleichzeitig den Ausgang des Palastes im Auge behalten konnte.

Lange musste er nicht warten.

*****

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte, das war das erste Kapitel, sagt mir ob ich weiterschreiben soll, bütte J


	2. Das Geheimnis

Danke für die Reviews, hat mich wirklich gefreut das es jemanden gab der meine Story gelesen hat.

So und jetzt geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich immer noch über Reviews freuen.

Alle gefundenen Rechtsschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten, wenn ihr dafür ein paar Kommas rausrückt ;-)

So und jetzt noch das übliche, alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, und ich alles was ihr seltsam findet mir ;-). 

**Kapitel 2**

**Das Geheimnis**

Legolas ging aus dem Palast ohne sich umzusehen und auf etwaige Verfolger zu achten. Seine Gedanken hielten ihn sogar davon ab sich auf die einfachsten Überlebensregeln zu besinnen.

Er schritt durch den Wald und sang mit glockenheller Stimme sein Lied vom Meer. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam er an die Ufer des Anduins. Da lag sein Geheimnis, das Boot das ihn nach Valinor bringen soll. Es lag an einer kleinen Bucht.

Er ging an den Rand des Wassers und blickte den Fluss entlang Richtung Meer.

Er musste noch einige Planken anbringen und auch der Mast für das Segel musste noch befestigt werden. Aber dies würde nicht mehr lange dauern, er schätzte dass er nicht mehr als eine Woche dazu brauchen würde. Nur das Segel bereitete ihm noch Kopfzerbrechen, denn da er seinem Zwergenfreund nichts davon sagen wollte, konnte er es nicht offiziell in Auftrag geben. Niemand wusste von seinem Vorhaben. Er hatte Angst Gimli würde sonst davon erfahren und der Abschied würde ihm noch schwerer fallen. 

Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, das Gimli sich nach dem Abschied von Elessar wieder auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm machen würde und er jetzt nicht so ein Geheimnis über seine Pläne machen müsste. Doch er wusste was ihn zurückhielt und genau das war es warum Legolas im nichts erzählen wollte. Gimli machte sich Sorgen um ihn und deshalb blieb er hier in Ithilien und egal was Legolas auch machte, er konnte Gimli nicht davon überzeugen das mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

Nun er hatte ja noch eine Woche Zeit und vielleicht würde es ihm ja noch gelingen Gimli davon zu überzeugen das es ihm gut ging. Und wenn er wieder auf dem Weg zu den Glitzernden Grotten war, dann könnte er, Legolas, ja immer noch das Segel in Auftrag geben. Er musste nur noch ein bisschen Geduld aufbringen, aber was machen schon ein paar Tage, vor ihm lag die Ewigkeit. Und mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit, er zog die Äste unter denen das Boot verborgen war zur Seite und begann.

******

Gimli konnte es nicht fassen, Legolas kam aus dem Palast und wandte sich sofort Richtung Wald und schritt davon. Er hatte sich nicht einmal umgesehen. Gimli war sich sicher das Legolas, selbst wenn er vor ihm gestanden hätte, an ihm vorbeigelaufen wäre. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er Legolas nach und sah ihn gerade im Wald verschwinden. 

Gimli schlich ihm nach und als er den Waldrand erreichte konnte er den Elb zwar nicht mehr sehen, aber hören. Legolas sang, er konnte es nicht fassen. Da rennt dieser Elb den ganzen Tag mit einer Miene durch die Gegend vor der sogar ein unerschütterlicher Zwerg Angst bekommen könnte und nachts wenn er alleine ist singt er. 

Gimli dachte darüber nach ob es nicht besser sei wieder nach Helms Klamm zu reisen, denn offensichtlich wollte sein Freund nur alleine sein, doch die Neugier siegte. 

Vielleicht hatte Legolas ja ein Geheimnis vor ihm, eine Elbenfrau vielleicht, und das wollte er nun herausfinden.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging er der Stimme im Wald nach. Legolas war sich anscheinend sicher das ihm nichts zustossen würde, denn sonst würde er nicht so gedankenlos durch den Wald laufen. Mittelerde war friedlicher und damit auch sicherer geworden, aber nachts alleine im Wald und dann auch noch mit so einem Radau…

Kopfschüttelnd ging Gimli weiter.

Gimli hörte den Anduin plätschern, der Wald endete an einer kleinen Bucht und das Wasser glitzerte im Mondlicht. Nun war sich Gimli sicher, Legolas traf sich hier mit einer Frau, doch warum bei allen Göttern machte er nur so ein Geheimnis daraus. Was steckte dahinter, es wäre doch schön wenn er jemanden gefunden hätte. Gimli fragte sich schon lange warum der Elbe sich noch nicht gebunden hatte.

Er sah Legolas an der Bucht stehen und aufs Wasser hinaus blicken. Nach einer kleinen Weile wand er sich um und ging zu etwas das verborgen unter Ästen lag. Legolas nahm die Äste und zog sie von dem Gegenstand und zum Vorschein kam ein Boot, na ja es sollte wohl ein Boot werden. 

Er war erstaunt, was konnte Legolas nur mit dem Boot vorhaben. Eine romantische Bootsfahrt konnte es ja wohl nicht sein, das Ding würde ja sofort sinken.

Gimli sah wie sich Legolas an die Arbeit machte und ein langes Brett bearbeitete, es sollte wohl eine weitere Planke werden.

*********

Legolas nahm sich ein Messer und schnitzte die schon am Vortag bearbeitete Planke passend zu Recht. Er dachte über seine bevorstehende Reise nach, aber auch über die Wanderungen mit Gimli. Wie er mit Gimli den Fangorn durchwanderte und wie sie in den Düsterwald kamen und er ihm seine Heimat gezeigt hatte.

Warum sollte er ihm eigentlich nichts erzählen, bisher hatten sie doch auch immer über alles gesprochen. Nun ja über fasst alles, den über Sie wusste niemand etwas, denn seit dem Tag in Bruchtal hatte er dieses Geheimnis in seinem Herzen verborgen und das wollte er mit niemanden teilen. Er war sich auch sicher dass nicht einmal die Elbensprache, die für alle schönen Dinge Worte gefunden hatte, ihre Schönheit ausdrücken könnte. 

Legolas musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. 

Doch je mehr er über Gimli nachdachte umso logischer erschien es ihm mit seinem Freund über sein Vorhaben zu sprechen. Aber die Angst hielt ihn zurück, die Angst in traurige Augen blicken zu müssen, denn Gimli würde sich nie von den Glitzernden Grotten trennen.

Legolas schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Ein Zwerg und das Meer, eher würde ein Elbe in Höhlen leben. 

Aber eine leise Stimme in seinem Herzen sagte ihm das er genau das wollte, er wollte mit Gimli zusammen auf die letzten Reise gehen, genau so wie sie es seit ihren Wanderungen immer getan hatten.

NEIN, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, das konnte und wollte er nicht von ihm verlangen. Er würde bei seinem Entschluss bleiben und ihm nichts erzählen.

Und während er seinen Gedanken nachhing hörte er plötzlich ein leises Rascheln am Waldrand, erschrocken drehte er sich im und griff nach seinem Bogen, den er bevor er mit der Arbeit begann zu Seite gelegt hatte. Blitzschnell zog er einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte ihn auf.

„Wer seid ihr, kommt aus eurem Versteck" rief er in die Dunkelheit.

***********

Gimli stand nun schon einige Zeit am Waldrand und hielt sich verborgen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer um dieses Boot. Was wollte der Elb damit und warum macht er so ein Geheimnis daraus. 

Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, er wollte weg. Legolas wollte den anderen Gefährten folgen. Sie beide waren die letzen der Gefährten die noch in Mittelerde waren. Und nun hatte Legolas wohl beschlossen auch fort zu gehen, den Weg den schon Tausende Elben vor ihm gegangen waren. Auf die Insel Aman.

Er wollte fort und ihm nichts davon erzählen. O er verfluchte diesen Elb und seine Sturheit. Warum wollte er ihm nicht sagen, warum wollte er auf seine letzte Reise alleine gehen.

Nein so leicht lässt sich ein Zwerg nicht abschüttelt.

Gimli beschloss wieder zurück zum Palast in seine Räume zu gehen und Legolas morgen zur Rede zustellen. Er wandte sich um und wollte losmarschieren, doch in seiner Wut bewegte er sich nicht mehr so leise und war unachtsam. Die Blätter raschelten unter seinen Füßen.

Gimli drehte sich zu Legolas um und wollte sehen ob es sein Freund bemerkt hatte. Doch was er sah machte ihm Angst.

Legolas nahm blitzschnell seinen Bogen legte einen Pfeil auf und zielte genau auf ihn. Er hörte die Stimme seines Freundes „Wer seid ihr, kommt aus eurem Versteck."

**********

Langsam bewegte sich eine Gestalt und kam hinter einem dichten Gebüsch hervor. Legolas hielt den Bogen gespannt und war bereit den Pfeil sofort loszulassen, wenn eine Gefahr drohen würde.

Doch was hinter dem Gebüsch hervor kam war ein Zwerg und er kannte diesen Zwerg.

„Gimli Glóinssohn, was ist nur in dich gefahren, ich hätte dich erschießen können." Legolas senkte den Bogen

Gimli wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, er war so wütend das er alles was er sagen wollte nur heraus gebrüllt hätte. Und das war bekanntlich bei elbischen Sturköpfen nicht das Beste und so schwieg er erst mal.

Gimli ging langsam auf den Elben zu, er versuchte sich zu sammeln um nicht sofort loszubrüllen. 

Doch er schaffte es nicht:

„Legolas beim Barte meiner Ahnen, wann hattest du denn vor mit mir zu sprechen. 

Kannst du mir bitte einen Grund nennen warum du mir das verschwiegen wolltest. Wir sind bisher immer zusammen auf Reisen gegangen und genauso werden wir zusammen auf diese Reise gehen. Was bist du nur für ein sturer Elb." 

Legolas sah Gimli an, er wusste nicht was er im ersten Moment darauf erwidern sollte. Da stand dieser Zwerg und verblüffte ihn nach all diesen Jahren immer wieder aufs Neue. 

Die Möglichkeit das Gimli ohne lange darüber nachzudenken mit ihm ziehen will hatte er nie in Erwägung gezogen. Doch er war sich sicher das Gimli die Tragweite dieser Entscheidung nicht bewusst war. Deshalb erklärte er ihm:

„Weil ich diesen Weg alleine gehen muss und noch nie ein Zwerg nach Valinor gereist ist und ich von dir bestimmt nicht verlange dass du die glitzernden Grotten aufgibst, denn genau dies müsstest du tun. 

Wenn du mit mir ziehen würdest wäre ja noch nicht mal sicher dass wir überhaupt ankommen würden. Wer weiß ob die Eldar einen Zwerg überhaupt aufnehmen würden?"

„Nun ich denke das kommt auf einen Versuch an, ich esse schließlich weniger als die Hobbits und von ihnen sind auch schon drei auf Aman." Sagte Gimli mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen und sogar der sture Elb musste bei dieser Erwiderung schmunzeln. 

„Komm setzen wir uns, ich denke wir haben viel zu besprechen." 

Legolas und Gimli setzten sich und nun fing Legolas an zu erzählen. 

Er erklärte ihm dass dieser Plan schon lange in seinem Kopf gereift sei und dass er sich bevor Círdan der Schiffbauer in den Westen gesegelt ist, die Pläne für ein Schiff von ihm zeichnen ließ. Er erzählte wie er sich das Holz beschaffen ließ und er erzählte ihm sogar von seinem Problem mit dem Segel. 

Und je mehr er über die Reise sprach umso sehr verstärke sich das Glitzern in seinen Augen. Gimli beobachtete dies voller Interesse, er wusste dass sein Freund noch etwas vor ihm verbarg, aber wider besseres Wissen wollte er nochmals abwarten ob Legolas es ihm nicht von selbst erzählen würde.

Und diesmal wurde er nicht enttäuscht…

So das war das 2. Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Und wenn mir ein Name für Legolas „Geheime Geliebte" eingefallen ist schreibe ich auch das 3. Kap *g* Also wenn ihr ein paar Vorschläge habt, dann nur her damit 

Danke schön 

lintahl


	3. Schwärmereien

Danke für die Reviews.

@Stoffpferd: Ich bekomme immer noch einen Lachanfall wenn ich mir die Gefährten ansehe und der Balrog auftaucht ;-)))

So und jetzt geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich immer noch über Reviews freuen.

Alle gefundenen Rechtsschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten, wenn ihr dafür ein paar Kommas rausrückt ;-)

Achtung jetzt kommt der Standart Text: Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, und ich alles was ihr seltsam findet mir ;-). 

Ach ja Geld will ich damit auch keines verdienen ;-))

**Kapitel 3**

**Schwärmereien**

„Die Inseln die Aman vorgelagert sind, sind schon voller Schönheit, geschaffen mit der einzigartigen Macht der Valar" begann Legolas zu schwärmen „aber Aman, es muss einem vorkommen wie ein Traum. Und die Melodien, die Luft ist voller Klänge." Legolas lehnte sich zurück und blickte zu den Sternen

Sie ist so wunderschön und auf ihr herrscht Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Auf Aman geht es niemanden schlecht, sie alle leben glücklich und zufrieden. Es gibt wunderschöne weiße Strände und weites grünes Land.

„Berge und Berge und gibt es da auch Berge" fragte Gimli. 

„Ja Glóinssohn „ erwiderte Legolas. „Berge gibt es dort auch. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob dir die Valar die Erlaubnis erteilen, in ihnen zu schürfen." Legolas grinste schief bei dem Gedanken wie Gimli in die heiligen Hallen trampelt und um Erlaubnis bittet.

„Na das werde ich wohl auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen müssen."

Legolas schwärmte immer weiter von den Schönheiten der Insel. Von den weitläufigen Wiesen, von den wunderschönen gewachsenen Wäldern (garantiert ohne Orks!!!) 

„Valinor ist eine wundervolle Stadt, alles ist weiß hell und voller Licht, und das Licht ist so hell und klar wie das Earendils"

Und je länger Legolas redetet umso mehr kam er ins Schwärmen.

In dieser Nacht redet Legolas sehr viel für einen Elb, dachte sich Gimli. Vor allem versank Legolas immer mehr in seinen Schwärmereien.

Irgendwie kam er Gimli seltsam vor, wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er behaupten der Elbenprinz hat einen ganz schönen Zacken in der nicht vorhandenen Krone

Seine Augen wurden glasig und sein Blick schweifte immer mehr in die Ferne. Und seine Stimme wurde noch sanfter. Gimli hatte den Eindruck das Legolas seine Anwesenheit vergessen hatte.

„O sie ist so wunderschön, so zart und sanft." 

Gimli stutze, seit wann nennt man eine Insel zart oder gar sanft. Eine Insel kann schön sein oder auch langweilig grausam oder bizarr, aber doch niemals sanft.

„Legolas, LEEEgoooolasss!!!!! Hört ihr mich noch?"

Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht mehr, wie war das noch mit der steten Aufmerksamkeit eines Elben, den Ohren denen nie etwas entgeht. Gimli blieb nichts weiter, als schon wieder den Kopf über diesen Elb zu schütteln.

„Ach Gimli ihr solltet sie sehen, sie ist voller Anmut und Schönheit. Und doch hat sie diese einzigartige Weisheit die nur Elben haben."

HÄÄÄÄ????? Gimli bekam große Augen „Ähm Legolas von wem redest du denn?????"

„Ich bereue, dass ich sie so gehen habe lasse, ohne ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch wenn ich sie ihr gesagt hätte wäre sie dann nicht in Mittelerde geblieben? Und hätte Sauron den Ring bekommen dann wäre sie verloren gewesen, das wollte ich nicht verantworten, das verstehst du doch, oder. Du hättest es doch mir gleichgetan."

Gimli starrte Legolas mit großen Augen an. Dieser Elb war nicht betrunken, er war verrückt. 

Doch Legolas erwartete gar keine Antwort, er sprach einfach weiter.

„Vor ihrer Schönheit erblasst sogar Galadriel." Legolas seufzte. „ Und ihr Name, er hat einen Klang wie der Frühlingswind im Lothlorien, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Und damit blickte er Gimli erwartungsvoll an. Er erwartete anscheinend eine Antwort doch Gimli musst das gesagte erst einmal verdauen.

Langsam dämmerte es Gimli, Legolas sprach von einer Elbin. Legolas war nicht betrunken oder gar verrückt, er war verliebt. 

Nach einiger Zeit, Legolas starrte Gimli immer noch erwartungsvoll an, fand Gimli seine Sprache wieder.

„Tja Legolas das ist ja alles schön und gut, wenn ihr mir jetzt noch ihren Namen sagen würdet dann könnte ich mir auch eine Meinung darüber bilden"

Dieser trockene Satz brachte Legolas wieder in die Realität zurück. Er setze sich auf und seine Augen verloren den Zauber der ihn während seiner Erzählung gefangen hielt und nun starrte er Gimli an. 

In diesem Augenblick wusste er dass er Gimli gerade sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte ohne es bemerkt zu haben.

Der Zwerg konnte nicht anders, als in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Dieser Blick war einfach göttlich. Da saß vor ihm mit kugelrunden Augen der Kühle und für Fremde arrogant wirkende Elb und starrte ihn an

Gimli musste sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen, er versuchte krampfhaft seinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Er kannte Legolas lange genug um zu wissen dass er es nicht mit Humor tragen würde.

Und genau so war es.

Legolas starrte auf den lachenden Gimli und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er hatte die tiefsten Geheimnisse seiner Seele ausgeplaudert und was macht dieser vermaledeite Zwerg, er lacht. 

Langsam fühlte er eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen während er zusah wie Gimli versuchte seinen Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

Gimli beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. 

„Entschuldige Legolas, aber du hättest eben dein Gesicht sehen sollen" sagte Gimli mit zusammen gepressten Lippen, damit er nicht gleich wieder losprustete „ Du sahst aus wie ein Zwerg dem man eine ganze Ladung Mithril unter den Händen weggenommen hat" Er versuchte das Gesicht vorzuführen

Legolas schaute zu Gimli und langsam veränderte sich Legolas Gesicht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben. Und dann konnte auch er nicht mehr. Er fing an aus tiefsten Herzen zu lachen, über Gimli, über die Situation in der er sich befand und schließlich auch über sich.

Lachend saßen sie an der Bucht und immer wenn sich einer etwas beruhigt hatte schaute er zu dem anderen und schon fing auch er wieder zu lachen an.

Es sollte eine ganze Weile dauern bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten.

Gimli gewann überraschenderweise als erster die Fassung wieder, er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und dann frage er Legolas. „ Und wie heißt nun eure Angebetete"

Diese Frage brachte Legolas auch wieder auf den Boden. Eigentlich wollte er Gimli von alle dem ja nichts erzählen aber dafür war es jetzt durch seine Schwärmerei zu spät. Er seufzte einmal tief und dann sagte er.

„Ihr Name ist Elanor, der Sonnenstern"

Und er erzählte Gimli die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte saßen beide noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Dann erhob sich Legolas und sagte „ Komm Gimli lass uns zurück zum Palast gehen, nun da du alles weißt muss ich meine Arbeit nicht mehr heimlich in der Nacht machen. Ich schlage vor ich gebe morgen das Segel in Auftrag. Und wir sollten uns auch Gedanken machen was wir tun wenn die Eldar dich nicht nach Aman lassen."

Er streckte Gimli die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen aber er bekam nur einen vernichtenden Blick

„Ein Zwerg kann immer alleine aufstehen, Herr Elb"

Mit einem Schmunzeln um die Lippen wartete Legolas bis sich Gimli erhoben hatte und dann gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung Palast.

……..

So das war das 3. Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ein Name ist mir ja nun eingefallen, aber ich freu mich auch sonst über Reviews *mitdemzaunpfahlwink* 

Viele Grüße 

linthal


	4. Auf nach Pelargir

Sorry das 4. Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert, aber mit 2 kranken Kindern hatte ich anderes im Kopf als Legolas und Gimli 

Und auf besonderen Wunsch:

ICH DANKE MEINER FREUNDIN SUSIE DIE SICH DEN KÄSE IMMER UND IMMER WIEDER ANHÖREN MUSSTE 

Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich jedes Mal wie verrückt wenn ich eines bekomme. 

@ hecate: Das mit Elessar/Elassar ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, Danke schön

So und jetzt geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich immer noch über Reviews freuen.

Wie immer dürft ihr alle gefundenen Rechtsschreibfehler behalten, wenn ihr dafür ein paar Kommas rausrückt ;-)

Achtung jetzt kommt der Standart Text:    Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, und ich alles was ihr seltsam findet mir ;-). 

                                                                                  Ach ja Geld will ich damit auch keines verdienen ;-))

Ich denke das Rating ist immer noch okay.

Wenn sich aber jemand an Liebesszenen stören sollte, dann bitte erst nach dem ersten Absatz lesen ;-)

**Kapitel 4**

**Auf nach Pelargir**

Sie war genau über ihm, ihre Hände streichelten sanft über seinen flachen Bauch. Er spürte wie sich jeder Muskel wenn sie darüber strich anspannte und wie er sich wieder entspannte wenn ihre Hände weiter wanderten.

Ihre langen dunklen Haare fielen ihr wie ein Schleier ins Gesicht und als sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte um ihn zu küssen kitzelten diese an seinen Wangen. Sanft strich er die widerspenstigen Strähnen hinter ihre schön geschwungenen Ohren.

Sie seufzte leicht auf, als er zärtlich mit dem Finger die Linie des Halses nachfuhr. Er zog sie näher zu sich und sie versanken in einem nichtendenden Kuss. 

Langsam schob er seine Hände unter ihr Hemd und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Kontur ihrer Wirbelsäule nach. Er spürte wie ein wohliger Schauer ihren Körper durchrieselte.

„LEGOLAS !!!!!  wolltest du nicht das Segel in Auftrag geben."

Gimli stand unten auf der Wiese vor dem Palast und rief nach Legolas der auf seinem Balkon stand und Tagträumen nachhing. Seinen Proviantbeutel hatte er neben sich abgestellt. Die beiden hatten gestern noch beschlossen selbst nach Pelargir zu reiten, sie dachten dass dies ein schöner Abschied von Mittelerde sein würde, wenn sie ein letztes Mal gemeinsam auf Reisen gingen.

O Verflucht sei dieser Zwerg. Legolas wandte sich um und ging zurück in seine Räume. Er schnallte sich seinen Köcher um, steckte die Schwerter in die Scheiden und nahm seinen Bogen. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Er durchschritt mit schnellen Schritten die Hallen und ging die breite weiße Treppe hinunter. Er ging über die Wiese und stelle sich vor Gimli.

„Nur Geduld mein Zwergenfreund du wirst Galadriel noch früh genug wieder sehen"

Gimli murmelte etwas das sich nach „blöder Elb" anhörte in seinen Bart und sagte dann laut „Wollen wir nun gehen oder belieben der Herr Elb lieber noch ein bisschen zu träumen"

Dann drehte er sich um und ging über die große Wiese Richtung Ställe.

Legolas hatte Gimli schnell eingeholt und gemeinsam gingen sie nun auf die Stallgebäude zu. Dort herrschte wie überall im Palast noch ruhe, nur ein kleines braues Pony stand schon für dem Stall.

Für Gimli hatte Legolas ein sehr sanftmütiges Pony bereitstellen lassen, aber er hatte nicht vor das Gimli mitzuteilen. Deshalb sagte er und versuchte dabei möglichst erst zubleiben 

„Es tut mir leid Gimli, Miranda ist ziemlich wild ich hoffe du wirst nicht allzu oft herunter fallen."

Gimli wollte gerade lospoltern, als Miranda auf ihn zuschritt und ihn sanft mit dem Kopf anstupste. Der Zwerg war darauf nicht gefasst und fiel rücklings zu Boden.

Miranda wieherte und bleckte die Zähne als ob sie ihn auslachen würde.

In diesem Augenblick kam ein Elbe aus dem Stallgebäude und  führte Legolas Pferd zu seinem Herren.

„Herr Gimli Glóinssohn was ist geschehen, Miranda ist das sanftmütigste Pony Ithiliens?"

Nun musste Legolas doch lachen und Gimli erkannte das dieser sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte.

Diesmal war es nicht in den Bart gemurmelt, Gimli sagte laut und deutlich „Blöder Elb"

Sie befestigten ihr Gepäck auf dem Rücken ihrer Tiere und saßen auf . 

Sie ritten im gemütlichen Schritt durch das frühlingshafte Ithilien. Unterwegs erinnerten sie sich immer wieder an ihre Wanderungen und schwelgten in Erinnerungen.

„Legolas weißt du noch wie wir durch den Fangorn gewandert sind und Flinkbaum dem hastigen Ent begegnet sind. Das war eine spaßige Gesellschaft als er uns in seine Enthaus geführt hat. Und wie er unbedingt wollte dass ich den Enttrunk zu mir nehme damit ich noch ein bisschen wachse."

„O ja das weiß ich noch, vor allem wie du die mit Händen und Füssen dagegen gewehrt hast ihn zu dir zu nehmen". Legolas schmunzelte

Und in ihr Gespräch vertieft ritten sie weiter. Sie überquerten den Anduin bei Osgiliath und ritten dann am westlichen Ufer Richtung Süden.

Sie wollten in die Stadt Pelargir, der größten Stadt des Reichs. Dort wo auch die königliche Flotte stand würden sie bestimmt einen Segelmacher finden der ihnen das Gewünschte fertigt.

Pelargir war ca. 5-6 Tagesreisen von ihnen entfernt, wenn sie weiter in diesem gemütlichen Tempo ritten. Sie wollten die Zeit genießen und beeilten sich nicht.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte suchten sie sich einen schönen Platz um für die Nacht zu rasten. Sie fanden eine gute windgeschützte Stelle, denn die Nächte waren meist noch kühl und Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd. 

Gimli sah Legolas zu wie sich dieser elegant vom Pferd schwang.

Ha das wäre doch gelacht wenn ich das nicht auch könnte, dachte er sich und versuchte es auch. Das was dabei herauskam sah zwar nicht elegant aus aber es hatte was. Gimli verhedderte sich im Steigbügel und fiel zu Boden. 

„Du hast Glück das dies nur ein Pony ist, sonst hättest du dir den Hals gebrochen" sagte Legolas und grinste. Gimli stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern und knurrte dabei allerlei Verwünschungen Richtung Elb.

Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck von den Rücken ihrer Tiere und ließen diese frei grasen. Legolas wusste das sie sofort wieder zur Stelle sein würden wenn er sie riefe.

Sie machten ein Feuer und verzehrten einen Teil ihres mitgebrachten Proviants. Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatte sagte Legolas: „Gimli du solltest etwas schlafen, wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns"

„Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen, ein Zwerg muss nicht ruhen" knurrte dieser.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange da war Gimli am wärmenden Feuer eingeschlafen und Legolas starrte in die Nacht hinaus und dachte an die Zukunft.

Ob Elanor wohl ähnlich für ihn empfand? Legolas fühlte Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen. Er war so versessen darauf gewesen nach Aman zu gelangen, doch nun kam ihm ein Gedanke den er lange Zeit verdrängt hatte. Was würde werden wenn sie ihn abweisen würde. Sein Magen krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen und er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken.

So verging die Nacht und als die Sonne am Horizont erschien, weckte Legolas Gimli. „O Zwerg der nicht ruhen muss, wie wäre es wenn sie ihr Schnarchen einstellen würden und sich erheben"

Legolas stieß einen Pfiff aus und die Pferde kamen über die Ebene gelaufen. Gimli war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte angefangen ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen.

Als die Pferde vor ihnen zum stehen kamen, packten sie ihr Gepäck auf diese und stiegen auf.

Und so verging die Zeit und als am fünften Tag die Dämmerung einsetzte sahen sie schon die Stadt am Horizont. Sie suchten sich nochmals einen Platz für die Nacht. 

Und was sagt ihr, ich finde es schrecklich :-(  Aber irgendwie müssen sie ja nach Pelargir kommen *seufz*

Viele Grüße 

linthal


	5. Pelargir

Juhu es geht weiter, ich habe schon an mir selbst gezweifelt

Und auf besonderen Wunsch:

ICH DANKE MEINER FREUNDIN SUSIE IMMERNOCH ;-)

Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich jedes Mal wie verrückt wenn ich eines bekomme. 

So und jetzt geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich immer noch über Reviews freuen.

Und wie immer dürft ihr alle gefundenen Rechtsschreibfehler behalten, wenn ihr dafür ein paar Kommas rausrückt ;-)

Achtung jetzt kommt der Standart Text:    Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, und ich alles was ihr seltsam findet mir ;-). 

                                                                                  Ach ja Geld will ich damit auch keines verdienen ;-))

**Kapitel 5**

**Pelargir**

Sie kamen nach Pelargir. Es war atemberaubend. Diese Stadt war einfach riesig und sie war in den letzten Jahren noch gewachsen. Nach dem Ringkrieg hatten sich hier viele Menschen angesiedelt aus allen Regionen Mittelerdes.

Die Stadt war ständig in Bewegung und es gab eine verwirrende Anzahl von Sprachen, Stimmen und Gerüchen. Es hatte sich viel getan in der Stadt seit sie diese das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Damals während des Ringkrieges als sie mit der Geisterarmee die Korsaren in die Flucht geschlagen hatten und ihre Schiffe gekapert hatten. Ja die Stadt war aufgeblüht.

Gimli und Legolas saßen ab und führten ihre Tiere an den Zügeln in die Stadt. Sie wollten diese in einem Mietstall unterbringen und zu Fuß die Stadt erkunden.

„Wir sollten uns erkundigen wo unsere Pferde gut untergebracht sind." sagte Legolas zu Gimli und wandte sich mit diesen Worten an die nächstbeste Person die gerade vorbei lief.

Es war eine Magd die offensichtlich ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die Stadt war. „Verzeiht die Störung, aber könntet ihr uns mitteilen wo wir einen guten Stall für unsere Pferde finden" sagte Legolas zu ihr. Doch diese starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an und ging rasch weiter.

Legolas hob seine Augenbrauen und blickte erstaunt zu Gimli. „Was war denn das gerade?" „Tja mein elbischer Freund, sie ist wohl deinem Charme erlegen" 

*****

Minor stand vor seinem Mietstall und blickte auf das Treiben in den Straßen. Seltsame Dinge gingen in dieser Stadt vor sich. Pelargir war weit über die Stadtgrenze für seine Sauberkeit bekannt. Dies lag an der in Mittelerde einzigartigen Kanalisation. Dadurch waren Krankheiten die in andern großen Städten des Reich oft an der Tagesordnung waren hier höchst selten, z.B. die Pest. Die Kanalisation bot auch einen hervorragenden Hochwasserschutz, aber leider bot sie auch zahllose Möglichkeiten für zwielichtige Personen unerkannt in die Stadt zu kommen. Und genau mit diesem Gesindel hatten die Stadtväter derzeit zu kämpfen. 

Schmugglerzirkel trieben ihr Unwesen in der Stadt und sie nahmen immer mehr Macht an. Vieles konnte man nur noch über diese Kreise erhalten, zu horrenden Preisen natürlich.

Minor seufze und ging zurück in die Stallungen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, auf seine Stallburschen konnte er sich nicht immer verlassen. Sie waren noch zu jung um sich der Verantwortung bewusst zu werden, die sie trugen wenn sie fremde Pferde in Obhut nahmen. Ein unzufriedener Kunde konnte in diesen schlechten Zeiten das gesamte Geschäft ruinieren. Die Konkurrenz schläft nicht und wartete nur darauf dass Minors Mietstall, der den Ruf des Besten hatte, in schlechtes Licht gerückt wird.

***

„Legolas beim Nächsten läßt du es mich versuchen, nicht das du alle verschreckst" Der Elbe grinste etwas schief und nickte dann leicht. Gimli sah sich suchend in der Menge um, obwohl genügend Menschen um ihn herum waren die er fragen konnte, suchte er wohl einen bestimmten. Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er ging geradewegs auf einen sehr gepflegten Herren, der offensichtlich zu Oberschicht gehörte, zu. Dieser führte ein sehr gepflegtes und edles Pferd am Zügel.

„Verzeiht Herr, könnt ihr uns wohl mitteilen wo wir einen guten Mietstall für unsere Pferde finden." Der Angesprochene blickte abschätzig auf Gimlis Pony, offensichtlich war er nicht Gimlis Meinung, dass dies ein Pferd sei. Dann sprach er „ Eure Pferde" wobei er sehr geringschätzig Gimlis Pony musterte, „sind bei Minors Mietstall am besten untergebracht. Allerdings erwartet dieser auch eine entsprechende Bezahlung. Wenn ihr dieser Straße weiterfolgt und euch dann an der übernächsten Querstraße nach links wendet, werdet ihr ihn erblicken." Gimli dankte dem Herren der seinen Weg nun weiter fortsetzte und sagte dann zu Legolas „Siehst du, so macht das ein Zwerg von Welt" „Ja Herr Zwerg das habe ich gesehen" sagte Legolas leicht belustigt und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Anscheinend waren ihm die abschätzigen Blicke des Herren im Gegensatz zu Gimli nicht entgangen. Diesen Sieg wollte er Gimli lassen. Sie gingen nun hintereinander, anders war es in diesem Gedränge nicht möglich vorwärts zu kommen, in die angegebene Richtung. Sie mußten nicht weit gehen, da standen sie schon vor einem sehr gepflegten Gebäude. Es war offensichtlich dass dies der angegebene Stall sein mußte.

Legolas ließ die Zügel aus und Gimli tat es ihm gleich. Sie gingen zusammen in den Stall. Sie sahen sich suchend um, der Herr hatte nicht gelogen dies war wirklich ein ausserordenlich gepflegter Stall und auch die untergebrachten Pferde sahen sehr gepflegt aus. Ein etwas untersetzter Mann ging auf sie zu „Womit kann ich dienen"

„Wir würden gerne unsere Reittiere bei ihnen unterstellen, haben sie noch freie Boxen?" fragte Legolas und ließ seinen Blick über die einzelnen Boxen schweifen.

„Für so edle Tiere wie eure wird sich bestimmt ein Platz bei uns finden, werter Herr" erwiderte Minor „Wie lange möchten sie die Tiere unterstellen?" fragte dieser nun und blickte Legolas und Gimli an. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus und Legolas sagte „ 7 Tage dürften genügen, Herr... „ Minor, nennt mich einfach Minor. So nennt mich jeder in Pelargir" „Nun, Minor, wie schon gesagt, 7 tage dürften genügen. Könnt ihr uns noch eine gute Unterkunft nennen?" „Das Gasthaus zum goldenen Anker, dürfte euren Ansprüchen gerecht werden" sagte Minor „Ihr findet es direkt am Haus der Stadtväter, am Marktplatz. Ich werde euch jetzt die Plätze für eure Pferde zeigen, einer meiner Stallburschen wird sie dann reinführen" Er winkte einem jungen Mann der in der Nähe gerade mit dem ausmisten einer Box beschäftigt war heran und sagte dann zu ihm. „Nisco, führt bitte die Tiere dieser beiden Herren in die Boxen 5 und 7." „Jawohl, Meister, ich werde es sofort tun" sagte der mit Nisco angesprochene Stallknecht und ging hinaus um die Tiere zu holen. „Moment Herr Minor, wir müssen noch unser Gepäck von den Tieren schnallen" sagte Gimli und ging Nisco hinterher, Legolas folgte ihm. 

Nisco wollte gerade die Zügel greifen als Legolas bei ihm ankam. „Wartet einen Moment, wir benötigen noch unser Gepäck" sagte Legolas und machte sich daran die Sachen abzuschnallen, Gimli half ihm dabei. Sie nickten Nisco zum Dank zu und Legolas sagte "Habt Dank, hier werden unsere Tiere bestimmt in guten Händen sein." 

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum „Goldenen Anker".

„MMHH  goldener Anker" sagte Gimli „das hört sich für mich nach einer Hafenspelunke an und nicht nach einem gepflegten Gasthaus" „Wir werden sehen" erwiderte Legolas. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen sie wieder am Marktplatz. Hier herrschte immer noch das rege Treiben, das sie vorher wahrgenommen hatten. Sie durchquerten den Platz und standen vor einem pompösen Gebäude. „Dies ist offensichtlich das Haus der Stadtväter" sagte Gimli zu Legolas gewandt. „"Ich bewundere eure Scharfsichtigkeit" erwiderte Legolas schmunzelnd. Daneben sahen sie ein Haus mit einem Schild auf dem ein goldener Anker abgebildet war. „Da ist es" sagte Legolas und sie gingen in die Gaststube.

Als sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, wobei es eigentlich nur Gimlis Augen waren, waren sie sehr überrascht. Minor hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Die Gaststube sah sehr sauber und gepflegt aus, und auch die anwesende Gäste gehörten alle offensichtlich zu Oberschicht. Eine etwas rundlichere Dame kam auf beide zu „Guten Tag die Herren womit kann ich ihnen dienen?" fragte diese und blickte abwechselt zu Gimli und Legolas. „Wir benötigen Zimmer für 7 Tage, haben sie noch welche  zur Verfügung?"

„Einen Moment bitte, ich werde den Wirt fragen" erwiderte diese und ging zu einem Herren der halb von einem großen Fass verdeckt war. Die beiden sprachen miteinander. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam die Frau wieder zurück „ Leider haben wir nur noch eines zur Verfügung, es hat allerdings getrennte betten. Wenn es den Herren nichts ausmacht, könnte ich ihnen dieses anbieten" Gimli und Legolas tauschten einen Blick aus und dann sagte Legolas „Wir nehmen es" „Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden", sagte die Frau und ging voraus. Sie durchquerten die Gaststube und als sie am hinteren Ende angekommen waren sahen sie eine schwere Holztüre die offensichtlich von Meisterhand gefertigt wurde. Durch sie wurde offensichtlich verhindert dass zuviel Lärm in die Gästeräume dringen konnte. Die Frau öffnete die Türe und stieg die Stufen die gleich an diese anschlossen hinauf. Als sie oben angelangt waren sahen sie eine Reihe von Holztüren zu beiden Seiten des Flurs. Sie durchschritten den Flur bis an sein hinteres Ende kamen und dort blieb die Frau vor einer Türen stehen. „Dies ist das Zimmer, ich hoffe sie werden zufrieden sein" damit öffnete sie die Türe deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, drehte sich um und ging. 

Gimli und Legolas traten in das Zimmer und sahen sich um. Es hatte ein schmales Fenster, 2 Betten standen jeweils an einer Wand und dazwischen war ein kleiner Tisch mit 2 Stühlen. Sie ließen ihr Gepäck auf die Stühle gleiten. „Hast du Hunger" fragte Legolas „Nein, lasst uns lieber zum Hafen gehen und herausfinden wo wir das Segel in Auftrag geben können." Die beiden gingen zurück in die Gaststube und fragen dort den Wirt nach dem Weg zum Hafen. Dieser erklärte ihnen „ Wenn sie der Strasse folgen die an meinem Haus vorbeiführt kommt ihr nach etwa 5 Minuten an eine Biegung. Die Straße führt nach rechst weiter, aber wenn ihr gerade aus geht kommt ihr in eine schmale Gasse die euch zwischen den Häusern genau zum Hafen führen wird." Sie dankten dem Wirt und verließen das Gasthaus. 

Während sie sich auf den Weg zum Hafen machten sagte Gimli „Wir haben noch gar nicht gesprochen welches Bett du nehmen möchtest. Ich würde sagen ich nehme das am Fenster. Da du sowieso nicht schläfst kann es dir ja egal sein was du im dunklen anstarren willst. Mir helfen die Sterne aber bei einschlafen" „Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, denn dann kann ich auf dich aufpassen wenn jemand ungebeten in unser Zimmer kommt und du den Angriff verschläfst" schmunzelte Legolas. Und musste dafür ein „blöder Elb" einstecken. Sie kamen an die Biegung von der der Wirt gesprochen hatte. Eine wirklich schmale Gasse führte gerade durch die Häuser. Die Häuser standen sehr dicht zusammen und so wurde auch ein Teil des Tageslichts verschluckt, so das es ein wenig düster war. Sie gingen durch die Gasse und nach einiger Zeit konnten beide schon das geschäftige Treiben des Hafens hören. 

Als sie an das Ende der Gasse kamen musste Gimli blinzeln um seine Augen wieder an das Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen. „Es ist unglaublich wie sich diese Stadt gewandelt hat, findest du nicht auch?" Legolas nickte und sah sich suchend um. Es lagen die unterschiedlichsten Schiffe am Hafen. Von den riesigen Schlachtschiffen der königlichen Flotte bis zu den kleinen Fischerbooten war hier alles vertreten. Große Schiffe die offensichtlich Händlern gehörten wurden gerade entladen und auch auf den kleinen Fischerbooten sah man Männer die gerade dabei waren ihre Netze zu flicken oder ihren Fang auszuladen. Dann erblickte Legolas das Gesuchte, an der Häuserzeile vor der sie immer noch standen, sah er ein Haus das ein schmiedendes Segel als Schild über der Türe hatte. „Schau Gimli, ich glaube dort werden wir das Gesuchte erhalten" Sie gingen an den Häusern vorbei bis sie genau unter dem eisernen Segel standen. Legolas legte die Hand auf die Türklinge und wollte gerade eintreten als die Türe von innen geöffnet wurde und ein ziemlich erboster Mann ihn fast umgerannt hätte. Legolas konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen. Sie konnten den Mann nur noch rufen hören „Weigert euch nur, ihr werdet die Konsequenzen tragen müssen" Dann war der Mann in der Menge verschwunden.

Und was sagt ihr? *zumreviewbuttonschiel*

Außerdem würde ich von euch gerne wissen wie die Geschichte weitergehen soll. Sollen Legolas und Gimli noch in ein Abenteuer verwickelt werden oder sollen sie lieber gleich gen Valinor segeln?

@ Dragon-of-the-north: Nein, nein es ist nicht Sam´s Tochter, die war ja in Bruchtal gar nicht dabei ;-)

@Stoffpferd: Danke für deine Reviews die bauen mich immer wieder auf *g*

Viele Grüße

linthal


End file.
